The present invention relates generally to a linear clamping jig, and more particularly to a clamping jig for clamping one or more linear members to be worked or into a predetermined relationship with one another for such as gluing.
Work pieces whether painted or glued often must set for a period of time waiting for glue or paint to dry. Jigs holding drying and setting work pieces take valuable space and often must be moved out of the way to permit other work to be done. Other alternatives include having workspace to accommodate multiple jigs, which is expensive requiring additional equipment and space. It is a desirable quality met by the present invention to overcome these issues.
The present invention, by having multiple rotating work faces, permits a work piece to be clamped, worked or glued, adjusted as necessary, then rotated in a clamped position so that a new work face is presented for additional work pieces without additional equipment or space needed. The present invention provides additional utility in providing a means for releasing the work piece once it is ready to be removed from the jig.
The disclosed clamping jig is adapted to support a plurality of parallel linear members and to maintain the members in alignment with each other. The jig is operated with the placement of a work piece in a retaining groove or against a stop abutment which runs the length of a work face. The work piece is held in place by a series of manually operated toggle clamps along the length of the work face. The toggle clamps may be used to retain the work piece, or to secure a second work piece to the first work piece to permit gluing. The toggle clamps are of a common type with a toggle arm and a clamping head that may be adjusted.
While the jig may be of any length, it will be generally most useful in lengths of greater than eight feet with toggle clamps preferably placed at intervals of four inches to one foot.
The specific benefits of the present invention relate to the method of toggle clamp release and to the ability to work multiple work pieces on a single jig. The preferred embodiment is comprised of three elongate work faces displaced around an axis or axle that runs the length of the work faces to create a jig assembly. When a project requires two elongate work pieces to be glued, a first work piece is placed on the work face and held by a work stop abutment. The second work piece may then be placed in proper relation to the first work piece. Fine placement for the length of the work piece may be achieved by aligning a portion of the two work pieces before setting the toggle clamp proximate the aligned portion. The benefit of a series of clamps includes the ability to realign a small portion of the two work pieces prior to any glue setting and then resetting the toggle clamp or clamps proximate the adjustment without disturbing the balance of the work pieces. Once the work piece or pieces are set and clamped any additional work needed may be done on the piece or pieces, including finishing or painting.
The jig assembly is mounted in a holder or mount, which permits axial rotation. The holder may be a simple bracket that receives the axle through the core of the invention. A rotating means is provided which may be electrically or operator powered. A simple wheel mounted on one end may be used, however it is preferred to have a geared ratcheting arm or similar means to ease rotation. It is also preferred to have a pin or other locking mechanism to lock the jig and prevent rotation when work pieces are being clamped into the jig or worked.
Placed proximate the back of the jig is an actuating arm, which engages the toggle arms of the toggle clamps when they are rotated past the actuating arm. When the set toggle clamps pass the actuating arm, the toggle clamp arms are contacted and displaced, releasing the clamps and the work piece held. In the preferred embodiment, the actuating arm is placed at an angle relative to the work faces and the line of toggle clamps. Such an angled placement provides that on rotation, the toggle clamp arms impact the actuating arm sequentially. This reduces the maximum force required to release the toggle clamps, in effect, unzipping the toggle clamps down the length of the work face.
The befits of this invention as disclosed herein include the ability to set a work piece or work pieces, glue or work the pieces, then rotate the pieces out of the way to permit a new work face to be available for additional work pieces. Further advantages are found in the actuating arm that releases the toggle clamps on rotation.
With a series of three work faces placed on an axle, two faces may contain setting or drying work pieces while a third piece is being set or jigged. Depending on the work to de done, the invention allows that when any one piece is completely clamped into the jig, and any work finished, the next work face contains a work piece that is set or dry and ready to be removed. Any locking pin is removed. The jig is then rotated permitting the actuating arm to engage the plurality of toggle arms and release the toggle clamps. Then the set or dried work piece is removed leaving a ready jig for a new work piece. Further benefits include the ability to quickly set all toggle clamps to an open position for receiving a work piece if the work face is otherwise empty.
For projects that require significant set or drying times relative to the jigging and work time, jigs of four, five or even a greater number of work faces may be utilized.